


a bed for two

by Legends_of_Entity



Category: The Boys (TV 2019)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, First Kiss, I'm Bad At Tagging, Love, Love Confessions, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmates, idk - Freeform, maybe? - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:20:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27041875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Legends_of_Entity/pseuds/Legends_of_Entity
Summary: frenchie asked for two beds in the hotel room, but they only gave him one. oops.(also here's what frenchie and kimiko did after 2x08)
Relationships: The Female | Kimiko Miyashiro/The Frenchman
Comments: 12
Kudos: 100





	a bed for two

After a long night of partying and dancing in a nightclub, Frenchie stumbles out, mind numbed by all the alcohol and drugs, with Kimiko next to him, backpack slung over her shoulder, smiling with exhilaration and wearing glowstick bracelets of every color of the rainbow. 

Frenchie can barely walk, his vision tripling --no, quadrupling-- as he struggles to keep his balance, which isn’t made easier by carrying his large duffel bag. But he doesn’t walk more than 5 steps before he feels his legs give way from underneath him, and he falls. 

Bracing himself to hit the ground, he closes his eyes, but opens them as he feels Kimiko catch him, and pull him back up to his feet. Opening his eyes, he turns to her, and she has an expression on her face that he could only perceive as a mixture of amusement and slight worry.

_Are you okay?_ she signs.

“Ah...I’m okay, mon coeur,” he reassures her. The sight of Kimiko starts to clear his mind and sober him up, allowing him to regain his balance. 

As they walk down the dark, dimly lit sidewalk together, their hands --as always-- find each other, and their fingers intertwine. After a few minutes of walking in silence, Kimiko stops them for a moment to ask a question.

_So where are we going now?_

“I booked a hotel room for us. A very nice place. You will love it.”

Then, Frenchie feels Kimiko move closer to him, resting her head on his shoulder as they walk, and he can’t stop the wide smile that spreads across his face.

* * *

By the time they check into the hotel room, it’s 11:45 pm. The hotel room is pretty big, and there’s a sofa, a table, a closet, a large tv, a not-so-small kitchen area complete with a fridge, a stove and a microwave. Out of the corner of his eye, he sees the bathroom, with a working shower, towels, bathrobes, and those tiny bottles of conditioner, shampoo and soap.

But Frenchie feels the “merde” of dismay that escapes his lips as his eyes find the single, king-sized bed in the middle of the room. This wasn’t in the reservation he’d made online. 

He had finally patched things up with Kimiko, and things were going well between them, she’d been smiling again, teaching him her sign language...and, silly as it sounds in his head, he feels that this bed’s threatening to ruin everything between them.

The reservation he made on the website was for a place with TWO beds. He wanted to respect Kimiko’s privacy, and didn’t want to come off as overbearing and intrusive. 

Well, so much for that idea. 

_Those bastards messed it up_ , Frenchie thinks with a snarl.

As he drops his bag on the table with a suppressed sigh, he sees Kimiko’s eyes dart to the bed. He winces, expecting her to be confused, or slightly dismayed.

Instead, an expression of delight comes over her face, and Frenchie breathes a sigh of relief.

Maybe she was just happy to see a bed that wasn’t infested with insects and the faint scent of sewage.

The two of them take turns taking a shower, and changing into clean clothes, before brushing their teeth and getting ready to sleep. 

Frenchie smiles as he watches Kimiko happily throw herself onto the bed, her black hair contrasting one of the white pillows it covered. Seeing her happy and smiling always made his heart stir.

He cleared his throat and said: “Well, bonne nuit, mon coeur. I’ll sleep on the sofa.” Then, he walked to the sofa and started adjusting a cushion to act as a pillow, before feeling Kimiko’s hand gently take him by the arm.

He turns to face her as their eyes lock. She’s out of bed, and has an incredulous look on her face, her eyes wide as if she was expecting him to have done something.

“Is something wrong, mon coeur?” he asks, worried. What had he forgotten to do? She was his angel, his queen, his un vrai amour, and anything he did that took the smile off her face, even for a moment, he’d regret that until the day he died.

So he waits for her to sign. Except, she doesn’t.

The incredulous look doesn’t leave her face, as she tugs on his arm, cocking her head in the direction of the bed. It takes Frenchie a moment to understand. When he does, his mouth opens slightly in shock.

“Oh...you’re okay with me...sharing the bed with you?”

Kimiko nods with a smile, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, and continues to hold his arm as she leads him back to the bed. Frenchie can barely gather his thoughts as he lets her pull him along. _Maybe this is not so bad after all._

  
  


He turns off the lights before getting under the covers next to her, trying to take as little space as possible on the bed. Then, Kimiko rolls over to face him, putting her arms around his shoulders and pressing her head to his chest. She gives a content sigh, and within moments, she’s fast asleep.

Frenchie can’t sleep, he can’t even believe what’s happening. 

He’s in bed with Kimiko. 

_Fuck. Fuck, am I enjoying this too much?_ Frenchie can’t help but think as he runs a hand through Kimiko’s hair, gently playing with it.

As he feels the warmth of her embrace, he slowly closes his eyes and lets sleep take him.

* * *

The next day, he orders room service for breakfast-- a few heaps of French toast, with honey, powdered sugar and jam. He takes helpings and piling them onto two small plates on the table, and has already begun to eat as Kimiko walks out of the bathroom, having changed out of her sleeping clothes, and sits down at the table.

“Ah, mon coeur, breakfast has arrived. Pain perdu, no? Bon appetit.”

He’s hungrily scarfed down ten pieces in the same time Kimiko’s nibbled her way through two, and when he turns to look at her, he notices that she’s not really eating much at the moment, just absent-mindedly picking at the food on her plate, with a look of disappointment on her face.

Swallowing his mouthful of French toast, he asks her: “Mon coeur? Is something amiss?”

Kimiko puts down her fork, and turns to him, giving a small shrug.

“What’s wrong?” he asks, concerned.

She gives him a shy smile, and slowly signs with her hands: _I wish we were making our own meals. It feels nicer that way._

“Of course,” Frenchie smiles back at her. “Do not worry, mon coeur. Today, we will go out to get groceries.”

* * *

Later, they go to a nearby supermarket, and get everything they need, filling up two whole trolleys.

They also bring their own bags to carry everything of course-- made of fiber, stretchy, durable, and as Frenchie knows from experience, each one is capable of carrying many things-- from ten thousand dollars in stolen dollar bills to more than 15 pounds of cocaine… not that the cashier needs to know that as he helps them pack their groceries in.

Frenchie struggles under the weight of the two bags he’s carrying over his shoulders the whole way back to the hotel. Kimiko, on the other hand, seems to have no issue with the four equally heavy bags she’s casually swinging by her waist.

The moment they get back to their room, they’re stocking the fridge so well that it’s close to bursting with all the foodstuffs and drinks they bought. Then, they spend the next 2 hours making pot au feu-- a classic French beef stew, along with homemade bread and rich, flavorful broth. 

As they sit down to enjoy the feast they’ve made for lunch, Kimiko takes one look at Frenchie’s face and bursts out laughing. Her laughter had been Frenchie’s favorite thing to hear ever since their final battle with Stormfront, but he hasn’t the slightest idea why she’s laughing this time.

Before he can open his mouth to ask, she reaches out with a hand and uses her finger to wipe the flour off his nose, showing it to him with an amused smile. 

After lunch, they spend the afternoon sitting on the sofa watching old Hollywood musicals-- and Kimiko loves them. Her eyes are fixed to the screen the whole time, as she munches on handfuls of popcorn. Frenchie tries to stay focused on the movies too, but can’t help but keep his attention on Kimiko, as she laughs and hums to the tune of the songs. 

She’s happy.

And that, he vows, would be his one true goal in life: to keep her happy.

* * *

That night, after dinner (a delicious helping of blanquette de veau) and dessert (freshly baked madeleines, Kimiko’s favorite), the two of them can’t think of anything else to do that day except lie in bed, and enjoy each other’s presence. As Kimiko casually nuzzles Frenchie’s neck, he admits to himself that ending up with one bed instead of two was for the better. 

But he still couldn’t figure out how it got messed up. He knew it was moot now, but his curiosity kept the thought nagging at him from the back of his mind. Deciding he may as well talk about it, he gently nudges Kimiko with his head. 

“Mon coeur?”

She looks up at him.

“I’m sorry.” 

He doesn’t even know if that was the right thing to say or not.

Kimiko’s brows crease in confusion. Her hand comes up in a quick gesture. _Why?_

“I booked a place with two beds, not one. I wanted to respect your privacy and space, because I didn’t...”

He trails off, remembering how badly she had reacted when he had kissed her a few weeks back.

“...I didn’t want to lose you like that again.”

He stops talking, waiting for her reaction.

Kimiko’s face bursts into a relieved smile as she laughs softly. Slowly, she signs: 

_You’ll never lose me. I’m always here._

Frenchie smiles back.

Then, she cups his face in her hands, and leans in, playfully nuzzling their noses together.

“Still, I wonder how they messed it up.”

He’s just thinking out loud at this point, and it takes him a few seconds to notice the expression on Kimiko’s face. Her eyes are wide, as if she was feigning innocence, and there’s a mischievous smile across her face. 

And then it hits him. 

He laughs in surprise. “Wait, that was you?”

Kimiko lets out a giggle, and nods her head as her hands come up to make the signs.

_I saw the reservation you made, and while you were in the bathroom, I changed the details to “one bed” before you came back and sent it._

Before Frenchie has time to react to that, Kimiko laughs again, and swings her leg over him, pressing down his shoulders with her hands and pinning him to the bed. 

Then, she leans down and touches her lips to his in a passionate kiss.

Frenchie knows, as he kisses her back, that he is the luckiest man in the world to be with Kimiko Miyashiro.

They break the kiss and touch their foreheads together, eyes closed.

“Je t’aime, mon coeur. From the first.”

**Author's Note:**

> so yeah, i'm sorry i'm not a great writer, but hope you guys enjoyed it anyway. 
> 
> everybody PLEASE write more fanfics for them, i need my frenchie x kimiko content to sustain me until they return in s3 thanks :)


End file.
